Othroi and The Dark
by Wargish Blood
Summary: A 2 headed demon, taken from his home underground. A Mightyena, used as a tool for battle. Their destinies are now intertwined in the Othroi and the Darl


I wake up to my other head nuzzling me awake. Like as an Othroi wasn't easy. We had to take turns resting. My brother means the world to me though. I stretched our body, now that Kai was resting. I am Ren. Most folk call us KaiRen. I looked around but, was confused. Wasn't I in a catacomb earlier? Why was I in a forest?

I nudged Kai awake, he nearly snapped at me, but noticed the treeline and peered at me quizzically.

"Yeah, I can't make heads or tails of it either Kai"

I heard some rustling and found myself face to snout with what appears to be a human. But not those dressed as those fools I keep encountering in those labyrinths. He has a ball cap with a red circle inside a white one.

"Nice, let's see what you are..." He picked up a red... thing, with a similar logo. It scanned us for a moment, and said in a mechanical voice. "Not a Pokemon"

Now this had me and Kai very intrigued.

We took a step towards the boy and he was wide eyed til he reached for a ball! And threw it to the ground. "Come on out Mightyena"

"Grrrr" the smaller canine growled. Though I couldn't tell if it was at me or the boy. This mightyena as it was called was a rather cute little canine. Me and Kai took a quick sniff, and warranted a snap from her.

We both grinned at the same time.

We readied our spell, all four eyes glowing red.

"Wind BURST!" We shouted in the demonic tongue.

We sent the boy flying up into the sky. Ah, he makes such a pretty star.

The Mightyena looked at us confused for a moment then tried to smash that ball thing, to no avail.

"We should help her Ren." She might've been enslaved by that boy."

Sighing, I pushed her out of the way, then pounced upon the ball as a coyote would a mouse, shattering it.

"Yena!" We both got pounced upon, getting lathered in licks.

"Ah, you are strong for your size!"

That warranted a nasty glare from Mightyena.

We both took a sniff, rain was coming.

"Follow us, let's us find some shelter, rain is coming."

She followed us deeper into this forest. Looks like neither of us are getting rest tonight.

Some time later we found a cave. Me, Kai and Mightyena sniffed around. No one has claimed it good.

I went out only to be blocked by her with a glare.

I huffed and said, "Unless you want to sleep on rock, I will go get some leaves as bedding?"

She peered at us quizzically.

We heard a growl, It was her stomach.

She was blushing so much it was showing through her grey fur. So cute!

I grinned and said, "Ok, I will hunt something too while I am out. Try and get some rest."

I smelt the air, which was dense with humidity. I smelt something smelling similar to, a stag? Close enough for us see if we can take it out.

We crept closer until we spotted it eating some grass in a clearing.

We crept even close.

We are almost on top of it.

It looks up and sees us.

That's that last thing it ever sees.

Grooming the blood from both of our maws, we started the long process of dragging it back to the den.

Easier leverage with 2 mouths.

When we arrived back at the den, she was sleeping, but whimpering... must be a nightmare.

We drop the now dead Stantler.

We curl next to her and hum a soothing song I remembered.

Her whimpering stopped and she opened her eyes.

"Hi again, we brought some food back."

She looked at us, then the stag then us again.

"Go ahead eat yer fill, we aren't hungry",said Kai

Kai was right, we still had the fill of the that fool from the labyrinth and his demons.

When she finished eating the carcass was pretty bare, was that bastard starving her?

"Don't worry we can digest bones", said Kai.

Again Kai says another fact we both know.

We go over to the mostly bare carcass, and start crunching on the bones, leaving nothing but a blood stain to even let one know something was there.

We curled up into a ball, and the Mightyena curled up beside us.

"Sweet dreams Dear" We both said.

With that the mightyena and Me went to rest. Kai's turn with our body.


End file.
